Spritle
Spritle Racer is the youngest son of Pops and Mom Racer, younger brother of Rex and Speed Sr., brother-in-law of Trixie, and uncle of X and Speed, headmaster of the academy, one of the founders in the Racer Academy, always protecting his nephews and helping them. He has connections with his rival schools and wants his older brother's dreams to be fulfilled by helping Speed. History At a younger age, he seemed to be more of an irresponsible, selfish, but nice, young, playing boy with a pet monkey named Chim-Chim, who was always on his side and was treated well with food and everything. Spritle always loved him but that's also made him mad. He used to hide in the Mach 5’s trunk while Speed was gone or at a race, he was also a great support to Speed by helping him out with his situtations and the problems encountering the family, Mach 5, racing, or anything. In the new series, his personality and his playing around changed, and he seems to be a more responsible and serious adult, watching the academy as headmaster helping to mature him. He had a journal with information about Speed Sr. and the family. In the beginning, when he first met Speed, he thought of him as a student. When Speed showed his skill in the track, it suprised him. After seeing the Mach 5 in the track, he noticed it was Speed testing it. He asked Speed to visit him to know of how he was able to build the Mach 5, once Speed told him, he told him cautiously to be careful with the Mach 5. When X and Speed decided to race at night, thanks to Annalise, Spritle noticed a race and hurried to reach to the track, once the Mach 5 got destroyed, Spritle made the two come to his office and put the Mach 5 in the garage, making him wonder. Early in the morning, he called for them to come in, and he then revealed of his brother's second son revealing that Speed is X's brother in happiness. Once the Mach 6 was complete, he along with Professor Winn watched the race. He always helped X and Speed by listening and being a fathr figure to them as their father was not around. Spritle was known as the announcer for school races, watching the race from his building. He would cooperate with the teachers, check the races and choose the track. Later in the series, Spritle was arrested due to being set up by Zile. Luckily, the Racer brothers got him freed and back to being headmaster. When adding the Chezco chamber to the Mach 6, Spritle was part of the mission to get the chamber and to test it out. Later, his job became hard, for he could not allow special treatment for the Racers' brothers. He still continued to be of assistance Personality He was a cute, innocent, kind, fun-loving boy with a pet monkey who was on his side. He often was playing, being upset over Chim-Chim's actions, eating, and hiding in Speed's car. When he became older, his personality changed, he became responsible, mature, always there for the brothers, and more selfless than his younger self. Screen Shot 2014-09-24 at 8.07.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-24 at 8.08.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-24 at 8.10.41 pm.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Racer family Category:Images Category:Major Characters